


Well Let's Just Fall in Love

by triscilie



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, major friendship vibes, there is a sprinkle of romance, this is just goofy and fun mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: Jackson is excited to make Mark, the new transfer student to his university, his best friend. Except his plans on getting Mark through the school year untouched get thwarted by his own back stabbing friends.Or someone is secretly dating Mark and Jackson is a bit protective of his new best friend.





	Well Let's Just Fall in Love

Jackson had conquered most great obstacles in life. He moved to Korea at a young age and managed to adjust to the new culture and language barriers with practical ease. Sophomore year into college and things were going pretty great. He was on the fencing team. He had an amazing boyfriend. And a loyal, if not occasionally annoying group of friends.

Jackson grinned to himself as he shot off a sickeningly sweet good morning message to Jinyoung before jumping off the bus. He worked part time at the International Student Affairs department, helping foreign students get used to their new environment was something Jackson enjoyed. It was the perfect job for him, he loved meeting new people. He entered the offices sending a wave to Taehyung one of his co-workers, who waved back at him wildly.

“Hyung! Hyung! Your last match was awesome!” Taehyung jumped in his seat clapping his hands. “I can’t believe you guys placed first!”

“Of course we did. I was competing.” Jackson smugly bragged pretending to brush off his shoulders. His phone dinged just as he took a seat at his desk. _Good Morning Jackson. Have a good day, I’ll see you tonight._

Jackson smirked, he could imagine Jinyoung rolling his eyes but nevertheless smiling as he wrote out the text.

“So. What’s up for today?” Jackson yawned, reaching over his desk to flip through the piled up invoices he had to file. He tried to the suppress the groan he felt building up.

“We should probably start preparing for the International Street Fair. I know it’s not until the end of the semester but we need to contact restaurants for food soon.” Taehyung said casually, “Oh! Also, a new student came by asking for some help learning Korean. I thought you would be perfect for the job!”

“You don't want to do it?” Jackson asked curiously peaking back at him. Taehyung had a similar love for getting to know people, he was a people person like Jackson.

“I just thought you might be more interested considering he’s Chinese...well he’s Taiwanese but he speaks Mandarin! Close enough!” Taehyung grinned. Jackson snorted but his interest was peaked. As much as he loved his group of friends, they were all Korean except for Bambam and sometimes he felt like he needed someone who understood the harrowing hardships of being a foreigner.

“He seemed a little shy, so it probably took him a while to work up the courage to ask for some help. Here,” Taehyung waved him over to show him the computer screen he was looking at. “His name is Mark Tuan, just moved from America.”

“He’s a year older than me?” Jackson frowned leaning down to look at his school pic. “Why did he transfer so late into school.”

“Family just moved to Korea, he didn’t want to be continents away from them.” Taehyung explained. Jackson nodded in understanding, he missed his family like crazy and they were only a few hours away in China. Across the pacific would have been way too much.

“Yeah, of course I’ll help him. Give me his number, I'll set up a meeting.” Jackson smiled looking giving the picture one final look.

.

.

.

Jackson is a little in awe when he meets up with Mark for the first time. The coffee shop outside of campus they agree on is Jackson’s favorite place to study at and he wanted to show it off to the new student. He saw a boy in an oversized sweater and light denim jeans sitting outside looking down at his phone.

“Are you Mark?” Jackson asks in english catching the boy’s attention. The other boy nods while getting up, he looks like he is debating whether he should bow or shake his hand. Jackson laughs and waves him off gesturing for him to sit back down.

“Nice to meet you man, I’m Jackson.”

“Hi. I’m...Mark, obviously you knew that.” he muttered the last part looking down. Jackson can tell he’s going to be a little hard to break so he probably needs to dive headfirst into questioning him. Jackson took some time to introduce himself. Just the basics about how insanely awesome he was. Afterwards he sent question after question asking about where Mark was from, what he likes to do, what his major was. Mark seemed a little overwhelmed, his answers coming out short and blunt.

"So you're from America?"

"...yeah."

"What's your major?

"Math."

“How old are you?”

“Just turned 21 in September.”

“Ah! Moved from America just when you could drink legally!” Jackson grinned. Mark smiled weakly back. “...and uhm, what do you like to do?”

Mark shrugged helplessly, “I don’t really...do much.” He sighed when Jackson gave a dramatic eye roll, “I mean I learned martial arts for awhile but I don’t do it anymore. I used to surf back in California?”

“Okay, okay. So the sporty type I see…” Jackson nudged his elbow on the table, “You don’t have to be so shy you know. I don’t judge.”

Mark was pretty cute, he had a small face and pretty doe eyes that blinked too much when he had trouble keeping up with Jackson. Another thing he noticed...Mark is very quiet. He’s polite enough and smiles at the right times, although Jackson knew he was shy to begin with.

Jackson tries switching between Mandarin and English, testing to see which he was more comfortable with. Mark’s replies are mostly back in english, and even if it’s his first language his voice is still soft and uncertain.

“So how good is your Korean?” Jackson asked, Mark glanced away probably nervous that he was now forced to actually reply back. Jackson leaned forward ready to absorb every single word.

“It’s...pretty bad. We moved kind of suddenly. Didn’t have much time to pick up the language between everything going on.” Mark mumbled toying with napkin on the table. Jackson squinted in confusion.

“Then how are you getting by with your classes?”

“My degree is in Math, remember?”

“Oh right you’re a nerd. That’s cool.” Jackson teased, feeling his smile falter when Mark didn’t seem to understand he was kidding.

“Yeah. Well, for the most part I can keep up with my classes without really knowing much Korean. But I do have some non-major classes I’m really struggling with. The professors have been...kind of patient? They’ve been giving me English transcripts and they know I’m not fluent yet but I know they expect me to at least know the basics for now.”

Mark looked nervous, “That’s why I need your help. I need to pick up Korean really fast, I know that’s a lot to ask-”

“Say no more!” Jackson declared, standing up with a clatter of his metal chair. Mark stared at him in bewilderment before glancing around looking embarrassed. “I will take care of it. I’ll help you with everything.”

“I have to warn you though...are you ready to take this seriously?” Jackson dramatically slammed his hands on the table leaning forward with narrow eyes.  
Mark blinked up at him startled before nodding eagerly sitting forward in his seat.

“Good. Because we have a lot of work to do.” Jackson grinned, stepping back to dust off his hands. “So we’ll just have to hang out. Constantly.”

“This will be fun.”

To Mark’s credit he only looked kind of nervous.

.

.

.

Jackson waits a few days to introduce Mark to his friends. Claimed he didn't want to get him too overwhelmed. Mark should have known that was the first clue.

“Hey guys!” Jackson threw open the door to his dorm where his collective group of friends had gathered. They all glanced up momentarily before dismissing him and returning to what they were doing.

“Hey! This is important I want you guys to meet my new friend-my new best friend actually you un-loyal asses have officially been replaced congratulations.” Jackson announced boldly pulling a nervous Mark behind him. Jinyoung is the first one to get up smiling warmly at Mark.

“Hello Mark hyung!” he greeted reaching out for his hand, he smirked at the confused blinks he got in return. “I've heard alot about you. I'm Jinyoung.”

“Oh Jinyoung!” Mark glanced between Jackson and Jinyoung with meaning, the younger nodded smiling.

“Yes, I'm this idiot's boyfriend. Don't think about it too hard, it doesn't make sense I know.” Jinyoung smirked, rolling his eyes when Jackson whined loudly.

“Babe, why do you always act so ashamed of me!” Jackson pulled on his arm, Jinyoung appeased him with a kiss knowing that was the quickest route. Mark was pulled in a different direction as Bambam and Youngjae grabbed him.

“You’re from America right Mark hyung! I'm Youngjae, it's nice to meet you!” he practically yelled in his ear shaking the bewildered older boy.

“Yeah-I am, hi!’ Mark managed to squeak out before Bambam yanked at him.

“And I'm Bambam! Finally! Another foreigner, we’re catching up to these natives!”

Mark weakly glanced between the two as they tossed random questions at him back and forth. Jackson quickly intervened grabbing him by his shoulders.

“What's wrong with you two, you are scaring him off with all of your questions.” Jackson scolded, Mark decided to keep to himself the fact that Jackson practically did the same thing when they met. There was a taller boy behind them ducking slightly, avoiding eye contact. Mark blinked at Yugyeom before pointing at him with a tilted head, “Hey aren't you-”

Yugyeom shook his head and waved his arms, blushing at the sight of Mark. Jackson stared at him suspiciously.

“Oi! Why are you being rude? Come introduce yourself.”

“You’re Yugyeom…” Mark said softly smiling before turning to Jackson, “I met him on campus. He was being really nice to me…”

“Oh sure…” Bambam wiggled his eyebrows suggestively snickering to himself, “You were being _nice_ to him.”

A beat of silence before...

“You hit on Mark? My Mark?” Jackson howls in outrage. “You corrupted my beautiful, sweet, innocent-”

“Should I be jealous?” Jinyoung asked sounding wholly unconcerned. Mark whipped between everyone talking not quite fluent enough to understand what was happening.

“Of course not babe!” Jackson assured with a smile before turning back towards Yugyeom. “How dare you?!”

“I didn't flirt with him!” Yugyeom piped up defensively before flailing his arms in embarrassment, “I mean I did, but I didn't do it on purpose. I-I mean-”

“He means he didn't know he was your Mark he just saw some hot guy and hit on him.” Bambam edged on with a grin, Yugyeom dropped his head with groan. “Can you blame him though, Mark hyung you are really good looking!”

Mark blinked in surprise before Jackson yelled covering his ears, “Okay, new rule! No flirting with Mark! He didn't even realize he was being flirted with, he’s too pure for this world! He is unavailable, okay. And he's so innocent so you guys have to help me protect him.”

“Ah! So Yugyeom isn't the first person to flirt with him." Youngjae nodded, patting Jackson's shoulder with sympathy. 

"Are you just jealous that he's getting more action than you are?" Bambam said and immediately ducked when Jackson reached over to hit him.

"Once again, should I be worried-you know what nevermind." Jinyoung shook his head dropping back to the coach with his book. 

Throughout the commotion, Mark edged away from the group to catch a breath. He was stopped by a shoulder bumping into him. He quickly turned around to apologize the boy shrugged him off. 

“I'm Jaebum by the way.” he says, throwing a hand up in casual greeting. Mark smiled back at him sending back a wave.

“Is it always like this?” Mark asked weakly pointing over. Jaebum snorted glancing at his group of friends.

“Yes they are always this insane. So this is more of an apology that you got dragged into this than a greeting.” Jaebum joked lightly. Mark laughed one hand coming up to cover his mouth before he sent Jaebum a smile. Before they could continue Jackson interrupted by grabbing Mark’s hand.

“Anyway, you guys distracted me. In addition to protecting Mark from unwanted advance, he also needs help learning Korean. And we as his new friends are going to help him.” Jackson shook Mark’s hands vigorously with a grin. “We got you, okay?”

Mark’s face softened at that smiling back at him before nodding. He looked around at all the new people he met today feeling warmth from all the smiles he got back in return.

“I really appreciate it, everyone. I'm sorry if I'm a little quiet but I'm extremely grateful.” He bowed down, “Please take care of me.”

  
.

.

.

  
It took a bit of time but eventually Mark got used to Jackson and his antics. He used to stare at Jackson in confusion when he would go into a hyperactive fit. But within a few short weeks he now just smiled fondly, almost waiting for an excuse to laugh at him for something.

They would walk to classes together, Jackson eager to show Mark around the campus and the best way to get around it. On these tours the pair often got interrupted when people would walk up to greet Jackson. He was quite popular around campus so it wasn't surprising.

Mark would often hang back politely introducing himself but quietly kept to himself through the interactions.

He wore too big sweaters and was so clumsy, there are 3 different occasions where he almost ran into a pillar. Add to the fact that he was so unsure speaking in Korean and the fact that he was naturally quiet created this overwhelming urge to protect the elder.

It takes a while to figure out that Mark is not quiet because he is shy, he is quiet because he wants to be. A honestly baffling concept to Jackson. But one he grows to appreciate.

In the midst of his friends that feel the need to interject Jackson’s ramblings with 1. sarcastic quips (cite here his fair beloved Jinyoung himself), 2. their own stories (tweedle dee and tweedle dumber otherwise known as Bambam and Yugyeom), or 3. simply telling him to shut up (the ever rude Jaebum hyung) there was Mark.

Mark who listened, who made Jackson’s words feel like they held worth and importance. Maybe it was the fact he could switch between Mandarin, Korean, and English that made him feel like everything he said was being heard but Mark was a true testament to a best friend.

His quiet friend who offers his sincerity in soft smiles filled with affection that warm Jackson's heart. It doesn't take long between hanging out constantly to declare Mark his best friend of all time. It helped that his friends easily accepted him into their close knit group.

Because Jinyoung is his soulmate he understands their connection instantly and without an inkling of jealousy. In fact Jinyoung has also taken Mark under his wing. To the point where the two of them would have the audacity to hang out without him, and honestly Jackson wasn’t sure which person he was more jealous of.

Bambam and Youngjae cling to Mark, both excited to talk in English with him. Jackson points out that he was also fluent in English but they ignored him saying they wanted to learn American English. The brats.

Mark was patient with both of them though, encouraging both of them to speak in English even if their grammar was completely wrong. In turn they would offer assistance in his Korean.

Yugyeom also thought Mark’s American origins were fascinating. He would saddle up next to the older boy and whine until Mark would offer him his other earbud, always wanting to listen to what was popular in the States.

Jaebum is the only one who doesn't instantly cling to him, although that doesn't mean they don't get along. In fact Jackson often found the pair hanging out together in comfortable silence for hours. Jaebum claims Mark is the only one in the group that he can quietly study with.

It soon became a regular thing for the seven of them to hang out, usually in Jackson's dorm to his misfortune.

.

.

.

Mark was absently working on his math homework sprawled between Jinyoung reading a book and Jackson pretending to do his homework as he told Yugyeom and Bambam about his latest fencing match. His story loud and filled with hyperboles. Jaebum and Youngjae were on the other couch knocking knees together as they finished their draft for their musical composition class. Youngjae threw one of his crumpled up rejections at Jackson, nailing him straight between the brows.

“Hyung, please shut up. We need to finish this.” Youngjae implored.

Jackson freezes before holding a hand to his chest in complete offense, “I offer my house, provide my accommodations-”

“You made us bring pizza over jackass.” Jaebum grumbled scratching his forehead with the end of his pen.

“I paid for the toilet paper you wiped your ass on!”

“Oh my god.” Bambam grinned putting down his sketchbook to glance between the pair.

“I hate this.” Youngjae concluded dropping his pen and grabbing the nearest throw pillow to groan into. Jaebum just glared back at Jackson reaching over to whack the back of his head.

“Respect your elders, idiot.” Jaebum grumbled. Jackson pouted dramatically clutching his head.

“See you say that Jaebum hyung, but you never ‘respect’ Mark hyung! You don't even call him hyung!” Bambam pointed out, he grinned when Jaebum blinked in surprise. “See!”

Yugyeom bounced in his seat excitedly, any chance to cause mischief got him giddy, “Yeah! Yeah! Shouldn't you call him hyung?”

All the younger members including Youngjae laughed at the look of indignation that crossed Jaebum's face. He had always been the eldest in the group and wasn't comfortable with having that taken from him.

Mark looked up curiously at Jaebum looking uncomfortable before shrugging at the rest of them, “You know I don't care right?”

Jaebum brightened at that sending him a smirk before Bambam interrupted, “Please Mark hyung this isn't about you. It's just hypocritical that Jaebum hyung make us call him hyung but he won't call you hyung.”

“Sounds like it is about me…” Mark mutters but drops further argument.

“Maybe we should just drop all formalities between us. Right Jaebum.” Jackson grinned when Jaebum growled.

“Hey-! This is different!” Jaebum defended.

“It's not really-”

“All of you drop it.” Jinyoung said with finality, not even looking up from his book. “Mark hyung said he didn't mind so that's that. And the rest of you should show some more respect.”

“But Mom!” Yugyeom whined, “Dad isn't being fair!”

“What's this? Mom, Dad?” Jackson asks voice high, “I'm the one going out with Jinyoung, I'm dad.”

Yugyeom sniffs distastefully at him, “I'll never accept you as my father.”

“Jinyoungie!” Jackson whines instantly.

“Why do you care?” Jinyoung groans rubbing his temples with his fingers. “Yesterday you disowned them from your will-which you haven't even written- and last week you claimed they were dead to you.”

“He got mad cause I said fencing wasn't a real sport.” Bambam giggled to Yugyeom in delight. Jackson gasps at the pair in betrayal.

“What is this shit on Jackson day?” he demands tears threatening to fall. Mark looks a little worried, the Korean was exchanged too quickly for him to grasp the entire situation.

“Jackson, are you okay?” the elder asks.

“He's just being dramatic.” Jinyoung interjected flatly. “He’s fine hyung.”

“I'm not fine! I've been betrayed. By everyone except you hyung!” Jackson hugs Mark tightly squeezing the breath out of him. “I knew you'd be the perfect choice for my best friend. You understand me.”

“It's because he doesn't understand you that he cares.” Youngjae snickered.

“I understood that.” Mark says still sounding confused, and honestly adorable at his uncertainty. Jackson coos and tucks him in protectively under his chin.

“You’re so cute hyung. Don't worry I’ll protect you from everything and everyone.” Jackson curses this moment when he was distracted by his elders unintended aegyo. If he looked up for just a second he would see a traitorous friend frowning at the arm he had wrapped around Mark’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh I wonder who it is haha, as if it isn't obvious already. 
> 
> I'm sorry what? I should finish the stories I started before jumping into a new one? I can't hear you obviously. Anyway this is just a fun story I've been wanting to write to get my creative juices flowing. (In other news I got Got7 tickets and I'm so excited to see them live :D)


End file.
